Rainy Day Promise
by Sapphire Star1995
Summary: Kimeko has a bad memory and it hurts her mentally and physically.Then when memory loss ruins her life yet sets her free,she still wants to know who she used to be,and why she was that way.Can her 5 little eggs help her?Or does a secret guardian save her?
1. Accident

Sapphire Star:Hey there random people! This is my first fic so go easy on me! I don't know if this is gonna be any good so i'm pretty much winging it here!

Kimeko:She's not very confident in herself(monotone voice)

Sapphire Star: Shut it gloomy.

Melanie: Sapphire Star does not own Shugo Chara. If she did Amu wouldn't be as naive as she is.

Sapphire Star: Thanks Mel! Hope you like my story!

* * *

"_Come on! Don't be such a baby! I LOVE RAIN!"_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_If I'm a baby then what does that make you?"_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_Your babysitter!"_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_Me too."_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_Always? Promise?"_

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_I promise."_

* * *

_**Pitter patter pitter patter**_

"_**I hate rainy days." A girl complained to the girl next to her.**_

_**The other girl sighed, "You hate everything!"**_

"_**Yeah, but I especially hate rainy days!" Her name is Kimeko Nadeshiko. Only because her parents love exotic names. She is 5' 7" at 16. She considered herself short for her age. She has black hair half way between the small of her back and the middle of her back. It had red blue and purple streaks through it. Her blackish red eyes glared out the window at the water running down the glass. Her nails are the only thing with any sort of make-up on them, being painted black with red at the tip looking like dried blood. She is very mean and hates just about everything except her friends who she couldn't live without. She lives for just hanging out and screwing around, causing chaos wherever she could. She wore a long sleeved black shirt that said 'it's my day off, leave a message'. Her jeans were easy to move around In and a matching black. She was barefoot.**_

"_**Quit complaining and quit looking out the window if you hate it so much." This was Melanie Parker. She is 5' 5" also 16. Her hair is pure blonde and seems to just float right above her shoulders. Her eyes are a soft blue. She had had Kimeko paint her nails a powder blue color She layered on the eye shadow and mascara, giving her a mysterious look. Her lips were colored a bright red. She loved her family and her friends. She loved a bunch of other things but those were the two most important things. She couldn't resist a good laugh though and usually ended up screwing around with her friends. Cleaning up the messes Kimeko made. She had on a light blue long sleeved shirt and a loose white skirt came up to mid thigh. She had slipped on white ankle socks for around the house.**_

_**Another girl skipped into the room. "Meko, what's wrong with you?" She brushed her shoulder blade length brown hair behind her ear and stared at Kimeko with chocolatey brown eyes. This is Adriane Jesper. She was 5' 7" and 17 … barely! She rarely wore make-up which was why right now her face was clean and her nails were pale. She pretty much didn't care for anything and took whatever came her way. Her friends were the most important thing to her and she would do anything for them. She was ready for any trouble that they would end up getting into while screwing around. She currently wore a simple loose green t-shirt and tight black shorts that ended just above her knees. She wore white socks and tennis shoes.**_

_**The door not to far away flew open and another girl came in. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Somebody shouted back. "NO BODY GIVES A F--- ABOUT YOUR JOB!" She slammed the door shut and huffed. "Hey guys, what's with her attitude?" Her name is Mary James. Her parents are prim and proper but Mary was nothing like them, which would explain why she hung out with these idiots Her blonde hair hung down her to the middle of her back, her blue eyes hid behind cool looking glasses(which she needed). She was 5' 6" and 16, 17 in two months. She wears NO make-up what-so-ever. She is very athletic and tom boyish. She loves her friends and so long as she passed whatever test that was passed her way she didn't care. She preferred not to screw around with her insane friends and enjoyed sitting around chatting. But she did tend to have a bit of a mean streak towards men. She wore a form fitting rain slicker. Under it was a white button up shirt. Her pants were a simple pair of blue jeans that she kept saying fit her just fine. Her high heeled black boots had chains around the ankles and a zipper on the inside.**_

_**All 4 girls are the best friends you would ever imagine. They've gone through a lot to get where they are today. An apartment for four staying together by their determination. Don't screw with any of them or you get the burn from all of them. They have been together since their last year of middle school, eighth grade.**_

* * *

"_Come on Guys!" A 13 year old Kimeko shouted over her shoulder._

_Her friends laughed and ran to catch up. 13 year old Kimeko, Adriane, and Mary, and a 14 year old Melanie. They were heading to Minnow pond to have a last time together before summer started up again. Once summer started up they wouldn't be able to see each other as much because Mary and Kimeko lived farther from the school than Adriane and Melanie._

_They all rolled up their pant legs and splashed around in the pond. Kimeko pulled out her phone, "HOW ABOUT WE MAKE PLANS FOR THIS SUMMER?" She flipped to the calendar on her phone. Her friends all agreed and they sat around on the various stones and rocks. _

_After they were done for the day they walked home. Their parents came to pick them up and the girls all hugged each other. Shouting that they'd see them again at the YMCA Saturday. _

_The whole summer the girls enjoyed each others company, never giving up hanging out with each other for anything else. They stayed BFF's all through summer._

* * *

_**Kimeko turned to Mary, " I hate rainy days." She sighed and looked back out the window.**_

_**Mary raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you looking out at it?" She shook her head dropping beside Melanie on the couch.**_

_**Adriane gasped and fell next to Melanie, "you think this is about … that?" Melanie shrugged staring at Kimeko. All the girls sighed. After THAT happened thy could never figure Kimeko out.**_

_**Kimeko shifted her position and stood. She stretched. "I think I'm gonna go for a drive." She needed to move and driving her motorcycle in the rain seemed like a good idea.**_

_**Melanie gasped and shot up, "In the rain on your crazy BIKE?" She was thoroughly amazed. Kimeko was still the same crazy Kimeko she'd always known. Even if she had changed.**_

_**Kimeko picked up her black jacket and stuffed her arms in it. She pulled her keys off the counter and stuffed them in her pocket. She stepped out the door and headed for her motorcycle which was currently covered by a tarp so it wouldn't get soaked if she wasn't driving it. She got on and put the keys in the ignition. She kicked up the kick stand and pushed off launching into the rain with little vigor. She was cautious enough that she could fix herself if she started sliding but fast enough to get an adrenalin rush. This reminded her of THAT time. It was a rainy day just like this when-NO! She would not think about it!**_

**_All of a sudden head lights engulfed her vision. She blinked and her body refused to register that she was about to get hit head on by a car that had swerved into her lane. When it finally clicked in her mind a single tear fell from her eye but not from what was about to happen. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Like i said, GO EASY ON ME! This is just the first chapter, if you liked it then click that button. I need at least 5 reviews by the end of January or i will not update! Click the button, you know you want to!


	2. Amnesia

1Sapphire Star: Hey there! I'm so hyper! I have my 3 bff's over here!

Kitten: HI HI!

Kimantha: How can you be so hyper?!

Taffy: She took ALL her medicine this morning!

Kimeko: Sapphire, tell your friends to shut it!

Sapphire Star: She's right you guys, we don't wanna bore our readers.

Kitten, Kimantha, Taffy: Fine...

Sapphire Star: I don't own shugo chara by I did I wouldn't be writing this. So enjoy my story. GUYS SHUT UP! Bye!

_Kimeko sat next to him on the grass and stared up at the thick grey clouds. She glanced down at him and back up at the clouds. A rain drop fell onto her nose and she giggled. This caught his attention and he opened an eye and glanced at her from where he lay. "What?" Kimeko just shook her head and smiled at him. She lay down next to him. But at her touch he moved away._

_Kimeko sat up and looked him over. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He sat up also and looked her in the eye._

_Then it began to rain._

_Kimeko's eyes widened at something he said. Then she leaned forward and said something to him._

_The rain drowned out any sound. But the breaking of souls._

_He answered back and kissed her cheek. Then he got up and left._

_Rain fell around the world while tears ran down a broken-hearted girls cheeks._

_**Where am I? Was that what happened? I don't remember...The memories are fading. Who was he? Why was that girl crying? Was that me? Who am I? I wanna find me! WHERE AM I?!**_

**A girl slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Wha?" She slowly sat up but winced at the pain and crashed back against her pillows. Her hand flailed around at her side. Reaching for help. Her fingers landed on a button and she pressed it. A few minutes later somebody came in. She turned her head and looked at them. "Who are you?" Her eyes were clear and bright and full of pain and confusion. **

**The doctor sat down in a chair next to her bed and stared sadly at her. "Miss, I'm afraid that you have been in a car accident. You lost your memory."**

**The girl felt tears well up in her eyes. But an inner strength pushed them down. "Do you know who I am?" The doctor shook his head. "Will you be able to find out?" **

**The doctor once again shook his head. "Your phone was destroyed in the accident. The man who crashed into you is currently paying for your medical bill, so you don't have to worry about that. But what we do have to worry about is getting you a place to stay and a job so you don't run this man dry."**

**The girl nodded and looked down at her fingers. "Is that all I need to know?"**

**The doctor nodded to her and ruffled her hair. "Alright I'll leave you be then." He left the room, closing the door behind him.**

**The girl shifted her position and pulled the sheets aside. She stared at the eggs on her bed. There were 4 of them. **

**The first one was yellow with a sun smack in the center of one side. The second one was green with a flower in the center of one side. The third was white with a snowflake, the last one was a red-ish, orange color with a dark red leaf in the center of one side.**

**She picked up the eggs and cuddled them. She set them back down and surrounded them with the sheet to keep them warm. Then she examined the room. Her eyes landed on an outfit on the couch, which sat under the window.**

**She gently set her feet on the floor and shifted her weight onto them. She walked over to the couch wobbling back and forth. Once she got there she collapsed onto the couch. She picked up the outfit and automatically knew it wasn't hers. It didn't look like it had been in a car accident. Actually it was a dress that tied at the top of the shoulders to keep the sleeves up. It was dark blue at the collar and faded to a dark purple at the fringe. It was low cut at the back and slanted upwards at the knee. She smiled at it and put it back. She looked out the window. "I wonder what my name is?"She went back to the bed, less wobbly this time and sat next to the eggs. She picked up the snowflake one and whispered to it. "You're here to help me aren't you?" The egg wiggled in answer and the girl kissed it gently. "Please hurry and hatch then..." And with that she gathered up all 4 eggs and hugged them to her chest while she fell asleep.**

**The next morning a doctor came in and woke the girl. "Hey, morning. You remembering anything yet?" The girl shook her head still half asleep. One of the eggs rolled out of her arms when she sat up and she reached down and caught it before it hit the ground. She sighed in relief. Then she tucked the eggs in the sheets and turned back to the doctor. "What are those?" He asked.**

**The girl shrugged. "They're here to help me." With that she got up and crossed to the window. "Can I get some clothes?"**

**The doctor nodded and left the room again. The girl sat down and absent mindedly stroked the eggs. "I should probably think of a name for myself." She leaned back into her pillows, taking the eggs with her. She glanced down at them and smiled. "Season." She sat up again and out of nowhere she heard music. She looked around then down at the eggs in her hands. The flower and snowflake ones had a crack right around the middle. They both popped open at the same time and they looked up at the girl's mesmerized eyes.**

**Both tiny little characters smiled at the girl. "We are your guardian characters. We're here to help you find yourself." The flower one said floating up to look the girl in the eye.**

**The flower one had short light brown hair and green eyes. She had a headband that had a huge flower on it. Her dress was a green sun dress with flowers al over it. For shoes she had white toe shoes. She looked like a dancer.**

**The snowflake one had long silver hair and light blue eyes. She had a headset microphone thing with a snowflake on the part that went over her ear. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue mini skirt. She also had on blue high heels. She was a singer.**

**The girl smiled down at them. "My name is Season!" She held out two fingers for them to shake. "And yours?"**

**The flower one spun in mid-air and slowly raised in the air. "Just call me Flower!"**

**The other one flipped her silver hair over her shoulder. "Luna." **

**Season stood and began shooting questions at them. "So you can help me sing, and you can help me dance?" They nodded and she shook her head. "I don't know if I'm a good singer or not. And I don't know if I've ever danced before." Luna snapped her fingers and music started playing. Season smiled and opened her mouth and began to sing.**

_**(New Classic by Drew Seeley & Slena Gomez) **_

_**Ooohh, uh Oh, Oh Oh, yeah **_

_**Ever tried to reach for something **_

_**But it's someone else's dream? **_

_**Every step that you take forward **_

_**Takes you right back where you've been **_

_**And then when you least expect it **_

_**And you tried about everything **_

_**Somebody hears your opinion **_

_**Somebody cares what you say **_

_**You woke me up **_

_**No longer tired **_

_**With you I feel inspired **_

_**You helped me find my fire (uh) **_

_**You're the new classic **_

_**You're the new PYT **_

_**Stands for paid, young and taking on the world **_

_**From the driver's seat **_

_**You look so classic, fantastic **_

_**When you own that floor **_

_**Bring the beat back once more **_

_**Let me see you do that, oh **_

_**Tryin' to do it right **_

_**Ain't no rehearsal, it's your life **_

_**When you're doing this crazy dance **_

_**Cuz you're makin these crazy plans **_

_**Because this is not a test **_

_**You put in work to be the best (oh) **_

_**It's a classic take on a brand new game **_

_**Before the needle drops,**_

_**They're gonna know your name **_

_**When it gets old don't lose the love **_

_**You're cold I'll warm you up (you up) **_

_**Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough **_

_**You're the new classic **_

_**You're the new PYT stands for paid,young and trying everything **_

_**Just to touch your dreams **_

_**You look so classic, fantastic **_

_**When you own that floor **_

_**Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more) **_

_**Let me see you do that **_

_**It's become so hard **_

_**For me to be surprised **_

_**You're bringin back the real me **_

_**No judgement in your eyes **_

_**Cuz when I dance with you **_

_**It's how I speak the truth **_

_**It's just classic when we met **_

_**And how you made me move **_

_**You're the new classic **_

_**You're the new PYT **_

_**Stands for paid,young and takin on the world**_

_**From the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic **_

_**When you own that floor **_

_**Bring the beat back once more (Bring the beat back once more) **_

_**You're the new classic **_

_**You're the new PYT **_

_**Stands for paid,young and takin on the world **_

_**From the driver's seat **_

_**You look so classic, fantastic **_

_**When you own that floor **_

_**Bring the beat back once more (Bring it back, bring it back) **_

_**Let me see you do that **_

_**You're the new classic (yeah) **_

_**You're the new PYT (the new PYT) **_

_**Stands for paid young and you took the chance to believe in me **_

_**Your the new classic, fantastic,when you own that floor **_

_**Bring the beat back once more(bring it back once more) **_

_**Let me see you do that**_

**Season opened her eyes and looked up from the floor where she had fallen after doing that last dance move. "How was that?" Flower and Luna smiled at her.**

**Somebody clapped from the hall way. Season jumped to her feet and ran over to the door. She opened it and looked up and down the hall. Nobody was there. She rested her hand on the door knob and felt something. She looked and it was a necklace. It had small charms on it. There was a flower, a snowflake, a sun, and a leaf. The flower had 'Se', the snowfake had an 'a', the sun had a 's' on it, and the leaf had 'on' on it. Putting them together it said, Season.**

**Season looked up and down the hall again and retreated back into her room. She sat onto her bed and hugged her knees, while looking at her necklace. She put it on and shivered as the cold metal touched her. But it seemed to vibrate at her touch. She turned to Flower and Luna who were looking the dress, on the couch, over. Season walked over and sat on the couch with them. "That's a pretty dress." She heard the doctor coming in and looked over at him. "Hey!"**

**The doctor held out a paper bag to her. "This is from a nurse downstairs. She said her daughter didn't want it." Season grabbed the bag and fell onto the bed trying her best to avoid sitting on the eggs.**

**Season opened the bag and pulled out the clothes. It was a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of jeans. There was also a bandana shaped scarf in there. She thanked the doctor and watched him leave. Then she pulled the hospital gown over her head. She found a bra in the bottom of the bag and pulled it on. It fit perfectly. Then she put the shirt on and the jeans. She looked at the scarf and thought for a second, then she tied it around her waist. (A/N: think Amanda Bynes from What A Girl Wants) **

**She looked around the room and found a brush. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom and pouted when she saw her unruly hair. It was black and was streaked with red blue and purple. This was going to be hard to brush out. But she tried anyway. She put the brush at the top of her head and pulled it down. She caught a couple rats a couple times but finished brushing her hair with almost no problem at all. "Well, that was easy." Next she found a wash cloth and washed her face. Then she found a disposable tooth brush still in it's package and she used it to brush her teeth with the tooth paste that came with it. She left the bathroom and felt the necklace vibrate again. She looked out the window and saw a blur fly past. She ran over and looked out. There standing on the ledge was a girl with pink hair in a pink cheerleader outfit.**


	3. Amu

1Sapphire Star: Hey People, i'm back . More or less with a broken heart...waha...

Kimeko: Shut up. You make me sick.

Season: Don't be like that Meko.

Kimeko: Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?

Season: I don't know, I have amnesia. Remember?

Sapphire Star: Anyway, Disclaimer...enjoy the story!

**Season opened her window and looked out at the girl. "Hey what are you doing?" Season called. The girl glanced at her then back at the black egg. It came at her and she tried to dodge it but slipped and started falling. Season panicked and leaned farther out the window. Her necklace swung forward and gave off a bright light. Season felt Luna being pulled into her. Season grabbed the necklace and felt it's warmth circulate through her. When the light disappeared Season dove down and caught the girl then gently landed on her own feet.**

**Season looked at the girl's wide eyes. "Winter Singer." Season set the girl down on her own feet and smiled at her. Season wore a long-sleeved blue dress that came mid-thigh. A belt around her waist kept it from hanging like a giant t-shirt. Her hair was put up into two pig tails. A microphone headset with a snowflake on the ear part of it sat on top of her head. Her boots came up to her knees and were an almost white blue color. (A/n: imagine Amulet Diamond, without the big wing looking things, and all blue) "Are you okay?" **

**The girl nodded. "Thanks. My name's Amu, well right now, Amulet Heart. But yeah." Amu stretched out her hand for the other girl to shake. **

**Season took Amu's hand. "My real name's Season...I think!" Amu tilted her head to the side in confusion. Season frowned. "Well see I've been in the hospital since yeterday with amnesia..." Her chin dropped to her chest.**

**Amu brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry!" Season's head popped up again. A smile spreading across her face.**

**Season grabbed both of Amu's hands in her own. "I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK YOU!"**

**Amu leaned back a little and stared at the suddenly energetic girl. "What?"**

**Season smirked and looked back at the hospital.**

**10 mintes later**

**Season sat in her room waiting for Amu to come back up from using the phone. She used her finger to gently brush Flowers hair. Luna hovered over her shoulder watching. Flower glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Luna what was it like? The transformation."**

**Luna sighed. "I've told you 5 times already!" Flower escaped Season's fingers and floated in front of Luna. She put a cute pout on her face and widened her eyes like she was gonna cry. Luna shook her head and began telling Flower, again.**

**Season smiled and stood up. She looked in the bathroom mirror and fingered the necklace. "It's really pretty isn't it?" She asked, to who she didn't know who though. A small stirring inside her agreed though. She heard the door open and close and she skid out of the bathroom. "Hey Amu!"**

**Amu had 3 characters floating next to her. "Hey, Season. This is Ran," she pointed to the pink one, "this is Miki," the blue one, "and Su." the green one. "Guys this is Season!"**

**Season called her characters over. "This is Luna, and this is Flower. You two this is Amu." Her characters went over and began talking with the more experienced characters. While Season pulled Amu over to the bed. Season showed her the other eggs.**

**At the sight of the other eggs, she dug through her purse. She pulled out another egg and gave it to Season. It was yellow and had diamonds all over it. "This is my fourth egg, she's been through a lot. I don't know her name so I just call her Dia. You know short for Diamond."**

**Season nodded and gave the egg back. Then she leaned forward. "Did you get a hold of your mom?"**

**Amu nodded and her smile appeared again. "She said yes!" Then she gasped and turned away, "not that I care."**

**Ran floated over, "Her cool and Spicy characters coming out again!"**

**Season smiled. "Spicy?" She got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out she had a bucket. "THEN LET'S GET SOMETHING TO COOL HER OFF!" And with that Season dumped the water onto Amu.**

**Amu was stunned for a second but then went over to the sink and used the hose to spray Season.**

**Season shrieked and dove back into the bathroom. She brought out the bucket and a wash cloth. "TAKE THIS!" And she splashed some of the water at Amu. Amu continued to use the hose.**

**For about 5 minutes they played with the water. Attacking each other and spraying it all over the room. Their laughter flooding out the door with the water. Then Season slipped and fell onto the floor. Amu laughed at her. "Just come help me up!" Amu took her hand and tried to pull her up. But Season pulled and she landed on the floor next to Season. "Gotcha!"**

**Amu still had the hose in her hand and she squirted it once at Season. Season glared at her through her blurry vision. She took the hose from Amu. And when the doctor came in she accidently sprayed him instead of Amu. They both stared wide eyed at the drenched doctor. Their mouths open in an 'o' shape. The doctor turned around and just walked away. The girls turned to each other and burst into a fresh round of laughter.**

**5 minutes later**

**Season and Amu sat in the back seat of Amu's mom's car (does she have a car?) Still soaking wet. Amu turned into her cool & spicy self the second she saw her mom. Season had no doubt in her mind that she was safe with Amu. Luna and Flower sat on the seat humming along with the radio. Ran, Miki, and Su, all looked out the window. Season kept to herself and staring out the window with a goofy grin on her face. **

**They pulled up next to a truck and Season glanced at the driver. Season glanced at the driver. It was a boy about her age. How old was she anyway? She shook her head and looked at the boy closer. He was familiar. His head slowly turned her way as if he was watching traffic. When his eyes stopped on her she felt cold and warm all at the same time. She squeaked and slid down in her seat almost sitting on the floor. Amu glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"**

**Season looked up and barely squeezed out an "I don't know." Then she peeked again and the guy had his eyes on the road ahead of him. The light turned green and she sighed when the guy passed them. She pushed herself back onto the seat and watched Flower get up and start dancing. But it wasn't graceful and beautiful this time, it was just...funny! Even Luna cracked a smile. Amu's mouth kept twitching, like her body wanted her to laugh but she didn't. All her chara's were rolling on the seat laughing. Season pressed a hand over her mouth to keep her self from laughing. But found she wasn't even trying to laugh. Maybe who she really is didn't laugh...? She turned to the window again. A lost look on her face. She lowered her eyes to the road. All of a sudden she lifted her head. An idea and determination in her eyes! She knew what to do. She looked over at Amu playing with the characters. Season smiled. Time for a makeover!**

Hey people! I didn't do one of these last time. Sorry! I know this one was pretty short so I'll try to make the next chapter twice as long! Anyway, what d'ya think's gonna happen? Well I just hope it don't involve actual Make Up. If you liked it click that button. You know you wanna! Click it hurry!


	4. Able

1Sapphire Star: Hey people. Fourth parts up already. Woohoo! But I gotta say...after this I might not be able to post for some time. Because I have to bring all my grades up at least one letter or I'm going to flunk junior high. So give me a break and I'll get up another story as soon as I can.

Kimeko: Liar.

Season: Kimeko don't be so mean!

Kimeko: It's her own fault she can't get over the dumb guy.

Sapphire Star: Anybody want to watch as I erase Kimeko from this story? Hm...anyone?

Season: Come on guys! Disclaimer right here!

Sapphire Star/Kimeko: (can't understand a word as they start yelling at each other)

**Season sat on her bed in the spare room. She'd been here for about a month already and she had yet to enroll in school. She shrugged and shot to her feet. The full length mirror next to Her balcony window reflected a pretty 16 year old girl. With long red hair, dyed black at the tips. And beautiful blue eyes. She wore well fitting fuzzy pajamas. A long sleeved button up pajama top, pink with little white hearts all over it, and matching pajama pants. Her hair was wet as it rested on top of her shoulders. She stepped lightly over to the balcony and slid the door open. She fell into a lawn chair she'd dragged out there and watched the stars as they winked in and out of view. **

**Season's two characters Luna and Flower were making a stage of cards on the desk. Season stood and watched them for a minute then heard something land on the balcony behind her. She turned to look at the boys bewildered face and giggled lightly. "Next room over. Sorry for the confusion!" She went into her room, closing the glass door and shoving the curtain over it. The room was tidy and neat. There was a little ledge where you could easily hide. Season hadn't tried climbing up there yet. But she'd thought about it a couple times.**

**With a sigh of annoyance she fell onto the bed. The springs creaking in protest from not being used for so long. Season hugged a pillow to her chest covering her mouth with it. She stared over the pillow at her last two eggs. She was still being patient with them, but she didn't know how long she could wait. She shook her head and decided to go to sleep. She slid off the bed and kissed each of her characters on top of their heads. Then she turned off the lights and climbed into bed.**

**The next morning Flower woke Season up and dragged her down stairs. Season fell into a chair next to Amu and looked at Amu's mom,Midori. She was staring disapprovingly at Amu. Season wide awake now looked back and forth between the two. "Wha?" Midori, slid a picture across the table. Season rested her hands in her lap and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Amu, and the boy from last night. Ikuto was hugging her from behind. Amu was blushing deeply. Season looked at Amu. "When was this picture taken?" She asked forcing her voice to crack. **

**Midori took the picture back and said curtly, "Last Week, why?" She tapped her fingers on the table.**

**Season cleared her throat. "Actually that was my fault." Amu's head shot around to look at Season. Season ignored it and continued. "I wanted a cute picture to put in my scrap book... and that boy just happened to show up. He seemed to know Amu so I asked him to pose with her. Amu didn't seem to mind at first, then when I told her how I wanted her to pose she point blank refused...after some begging she finally agreed..."**

**Midori gave the picture back to Amu, her hand shook slightly. "I'm sorry for doubting you Amu. Please go get ready for school..." She watched Amu head up the stairs. Then she turned to Season. "Season, I know I agreed to let you stay here. But please do not turn my daughter into a huge rebel. She's been good for us so far. Please...if you don't follow that one rule, I have no choice but to have you leave."**

**Season nodded and raised her head. "May I go now?" Midori nodded. Season slowly stood and ran up the stairs. Amu peeked out of her room and watched as Season closed the door to the guest room behind her.**

**Amu went back into her room and tried to get ready for school. She got on the uniform and her shoes. Without putting her hair up she ran down the hall. She knocked softly on the guest room door. "Yes?" Came the faint reply.**

**Amu took a deep breath. "It's me...can I come in?" Something that sounded like "fine" slipped out from under the door. Amu opened the door and saw Season huddled on the corner of her bed leaning against the corner, where the walls met. "Season, what's wrong?" Amu went over and sat on the edge of the bed.**

**Season lifted her head. No tears came out. No tears were visible. "I can't." **

**Amu inched closer. "You can't what?"**

**Season looked at the pink haired girl. "I can't cry. I wanna cry, I know I do. I can feel the sting in my nose, and the tightness in my chest and throat...but I can't cry!" Season buried her face in her knees again and all went silent.**

**Amu thought about it and scooted over next to Season. She wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Well, maybe the other you. The one you were before Season, didn't like crying." Season looked up again. Tears shone on the corners of her eyes. **

**Season lunged at Amu and hugged her. "This condition sucks! I hate it!" But through all of her whining Season didn't cry once.**

**Amu left Season and went to her room. She finished getting ready and headed for school. Ran, Suu, and Miki, followed.**

**Season stayed in the darkness and felt her characters patting her head and arm. Season leaned back and felt her face. Tears. She could only cry when she was alone? Flower brought a tissue over and Season gratefully wiped her eyes. She blew into the tissue once and slowly got up to throw the tissue away. She dropped it into the waste basket and stared out the window. She walked out onto the balcony. The boy from last night jumped onto her balcony. "Hey, where's Amu?" Season laughed. "Heading for school." The boy jumped onto the ground and raced for the street. "WAIT! GO IN THE OTHER DIRECTION IT'S FASTER!" The boy waved his thanks and jumped into a tree. Season went back inside. She decided she'd go for a walk.**

**Going to her closet she took out some newly bought clothes and began to dress. A light purple shirt with green trimming and blue skinny jeans. Her feet were clad in pink and gold flip flops. She put her hair into two ponytails on either side of her head. The two unhatched eggs were put into a small cotton purse and Flower and Luna floated next to her. "Where are we going Season?" Flower asked.**

**Season smiled and raced down the stairs. She gave Midori a hug and headed out the door. She played with her necklace as she walked down the side walk. She now knew how it worked. All she had to do was think about protecting someone and it Character Transformed her. Or so Amu called it. Season sighed and slid her hand into her pocket. She swung the other arm back and forth. A sign on a light post caught her attention. She went closer and read it. "Bike for sale." She read aloud. She glanced at the address and looked down the street. There it was. In a yard 6 houses down. She'd just have to stop there wouldn't she?**

**Season slung her purse over her shoulder and paced fast down the street. Luna saw the motorbike and a devilish smile grew on her lips. Flower grew worried. "Season, your not going to buy that are you?"**

**Season smiled back at her. "Of course I' not gonna buy it. At least not until I get the money!" Flower shuddered and glanced at the smirking Luna. Luna saw her staring and immediately went into stoic mode. Season skipped up to the bike.**

**Something metal hit the ground behind her and she turned real fast. "C'n I help you missy?" It was a man who reminded her of Alan Jackson, she saw him on tv last night before taking a shower. The man looked from her frightened face to the hammer he had in his hand. "Sorry!" He said taking it back into the garage.**

**Season followed and cleared her throat. "Actually I wanted to know how much that bike out front was for?" She cocked her head to the side inquisitively, an eyebrow raised cutely.**

**The man sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You ride?" He looked her up and down and snorted in disbelief.**

**Season frowned her eyes narrowing. "How would either of us know that? I just got out of the hospital due to a car crash...maybe I was riding a motor cycle?" The man backed up a little and failed to notice the newly adorned snowflake clip in her hair. THe clip disappeared and Season glanced back out at the bike. "So how much?"**

**The man sighed and pulled out a sign. He beckoned for her to follow. Hanging the sign o the handle bar he turned to her. "Think you can pay that?"**

**Season crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me a 2 weeks tops..." With that she turned and walked away.**

**Once she was out of sight she turned to Flower and Luna, "Season, you can't get that BIKE!" Flower yelled at her.**

**Season stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not?"**

**Luna backed her up. "Exactly, why CAN'T she get the bike?"**

**Flower puffed up. "For one you don't have the money! Two, do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" **

**Season's eyebrows slanted. "If I don't I'll just have someone teach me!" With that she spun around and strutted down the sidewalk. "Come on Luna. We have job hunting to do!" Luna shrugged at Flower and followed Season.**

**Flower huffed and flew back home. Season felt a little guilty, but if Flower was gona keep her from doing what she wanted then...oh well! Season entered a small store and walekd up to the counter. After talking to the man for about ten minutes she left a cute pout edging onto her face.**

**Next she went to a small café. She talked to the lady at the counter and left. A small pout on her lips. She ran down the sidewalk. She went in here, she went in there. Nobody needed somebody to work for them. **

**Season walked into the park near the fountain. She sat down on the steps surrounding the fountain and rested her forehead in her hands. "This is so not working!" Luna put a hand on Season's shoulder.**

**Luna hummed a little melody. Season looked at her and joined in. Season smiled a little and stood up. She opened her mouth and sang. A crystalline voice ringing out over the park.**

_**(I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack)**_

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted**_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_

_**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'**_

_**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter**_

_**When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider**_

_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years**_

_**And wonder, where those years have gone)**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**Dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years**_

_**And wonder where those years have gone)**_

**Season looked to Luna. Luna smiled a little. "Beautiful, Season."**

**Season smiled and leaped off the steps and ran towards the playground. "LET'S GO!" Her mind was clear. Who was she to worry about a job right now? She was 16. And she was going to enjoy her freedom. She fell onto a swing and hummed a merry little tune. The dark clouds above made her smile. "Luna, I think it's gonna rain!" Luna smiled and hid herself in the bag so as not to get wet. **

**Then the rain fell. Season smiled and danced through the rain. Spinning and laughing and jumping. She fell onto the ground laughing. Her laughter died then. She smiled up at the sky. Her eyes shut so the rain wouldn't hurt her. Season felt oddly sentimental in the rain, but she felt like she loved it. Despite the little sensation of loathing it. Rain felt good against her warm skin.**

**About an hour later, Season came home drenched. She had a smile the size of Texas, her cheeks a rosy red. Her hair had long escaped the clips, and was matted to her face and flat against her head. Her clothes hung heavy on her small frame.**

**Midori and Amu's dad, Tsumugu, gaped at Season. "Season, what did you do?" **

**Season giggled. "I played in the rain. Something I also forgot!" Season spun around heading for the stairs. "I'm gonna go change!" With that she ran up the stairs. She opened her door and fell onto her bed. Flower floated over and giggled at Season's child-ish appearance. Season sat up and grabbed Flower hugging her tight. "I just finished playing in the rain."**

**Luna flew out of Season's purse with some difficulty. "Yes and despite my efforts to stay dry, I was also soaked!"**

**Season hugged Luna too. "Oh Luna I'm so sorry. Here let me go get you a towel." With that Season jumped up and ran to the bathroom.**

**Luna's eyes followed Season as she left the room. Then flickered over to Flower. "She loved the rain."**

**Flower smiled. "I could tell."**

**Luna sighed and shook her head. "Yes, but the old her didn't. The old her has bad memories of rain. So why does Season love the rain so much?" Luna looked to the window. It was still raining outside. **

**Season came back and tossed the blanket onto the bed. "There you go!" Season grabbed some clothes out of the closet and began to change. She finished and sat at the desk. She fiddled with the locked door on the desk. She really should find a key for that. "Guy's I'll be right back."**

**Season ran down stairs. "Hey Midori, you know that desk in the guest room?"**

**Midori nodded, "you men your room."**

**Season felt a slight rosy color rise to her cheeks from excitement. "Really?" She squeaked out.**

**Midori nodded, smiling gently. "Anyway about the desk."**

**Season smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah...that locked door on it..do you have the key for it?"**

**Midori turned to look at Season full n. "Actually, as long as I've had that desk...I think Tsumugu was the only one to get in that part..."**

**Season nodded and flew into the back room. "Tsumugu can I ask you a question?"**

**Tsumugu looked up from his camera. Ami looked up also. Being 7 now she was getting an interest in her father's photography. "What's on your mind Season?"**

**Season inched forward. "Um, can I have the key to the desk in my room?" She was nervous. I mean what if he thought she was being rude.**

**Tsumugu sighed. "I'm sorry Season. I'd give it to you. But one day somebody stole it from me. Sorry."**

**Season furrowed her eye brows and wrinkled her nose. Something about that just sounded funny. She shrugged. "Ok, thanks anyway." With a smile Season turned and ran back into the living room. Midori had moved into her bedroom, so Season decided to stay out here in the living room. She looked out at the rain and saw a couple walking by hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. Season for some reason felt a tug on her heart. She plucked the porcelain bird off the shelf and ran her fingers over it's smooth head. Trying to figure out what this feeling was. All of a sudden something flashed behind her eyes. And something played in her mind like a movie.**

_A girl sat on a swing in the middle of the rain. Her black hair with colored streaks hung over her shoulders. The only sound other than the pitter patter being the creaking of the swing. She looked up and stared hard into the rain. Something had told her to look up. But what was it? She slowly stood and walked towards a small light. "Hello?" She whispered. As if her voice raising any louder would shatter the world around her. The small light moved and backed away. The girl took quick steps forward. "No, don't go!" The light kept moving away from her. Until she was running to keep up. "WAIT!" She shouted reaching out with both arms. There was a loud crash and the world seemed to fade away to nothing but darkness and the sound of rain._

_Pitter patter pitter patter_

_pitter patter pitter patter_

_A hand grabbed the girls and pulled her along. Towards something. What was that? It was the light! The girl ran beside the person. Never once getting the urge to look and see who it was. It didn't matter. They were taking her to the light, that's all she wanted. A happy giddy drunk feeling filled her._

**Season sat up with a start. "What the?!" She looked around. Midori sat next to her patting her forehead with a wet wash cloth. "Where, what..." Then she realized she was sitting on the couch in the living room. She wiped her forehead and stared at the flecks of blood mixed with her sweat. She moved sitting up and grabbing the cloth from Midori. "What happened?" She sounded a little drunk.**

**Midori moved to sit next to Season. "I'm not sure. I heard a crash and came out and you were laying on the floor amidst a bunch of glass." She pointed to where she had yet to clean up the glass bird.**

**Season sighed and looked at Midori. "I'm so sorry about the bird! I'll try to replace it! I promise I'll try!" Her chin hit her chest, and she heaved another sigh. She slowly stood up and headed for the stairs. "I think I'm gonna lock myself in my room for the night." With that she ascended **_**(Went up)**_** the stairs.**

**When Season got to her room she sat on the bed. She pulled the two eggs out of the purse and wiped off some stray drops of water. She ran her fingers over the designs. Luna and Flower floated over and sat on Season's shoulders. Season set the eggs in her lap and put a hand above the characters. "Guys I need to know who I used to be." Flower looked at Luna and frowned a sad look in her eyes. Luna looked down at Season's shoulder. A distant look on her face. All of a sudden Season dropped her hands, scooped up the eggs and slid over to the desk. She hugged the eggs to her chest with one arm while the other reached for the locked door. Her fingers traced the empty metal strip that apparently kept the door locked. There was no lock, not even a place to put a lock. Season dropped the eggs next to her on the floor reached out and gripped the edge of the door as best as she could. Then she set back on her heels and pulled. She pulled for a good minute then her hands slipped and she went somersaulting backwards. She rubbed her head and grimaced. "I have got to find out what's in there!" She shouted. Flower giggled at Season's flushed face. Luna smirked and flew over to the unhatched egg. Season stuck out her tongue at them and crossed her arms over her chest. A pout present on her lips.**

Okay, I wasn't quite sure how to end that one. But I wanted to put in her trying to open the door again. I think this one was pretty short. Yet it was longer than the last one. Oh, I'll stop rambling now! Anyway. I'll update asap! Click that button! That one write below. Click that button and save the world! Oh wait nevermind that was a (clears throat) dream um anyway! Click that button. Thanx to those who have previously clicked it. SEEYA!


	5. All Nighters

* * *

Sapphire Star: Hey people. Okay see thing is. I get bored easily. So if you see the story kind of rushed sorry. But I'm just to impatient to wait to see the outcome. So yeah.

Luna: That's just an excuse. She's dropped over ten stories in the past two months.

Sapphire Star: Would you shut up?!

Flower: Here's the disclaimer. From now on we're not going to put it in here. But it kinda goes without saying.

Sapphire Star: Ugh. Whatever. Here we go!

**

* * *

****Season sat up in bed and rubbed the back of her head. That was weird. There was no light in the room. She got up. Maybe she had closed the curtains? When she got over to the curtain she gasped. It was pitch black outside. The only thing in the sky being a red moon. Season turned quickly and rushed to her closet. She got on a black skirt and white t-shirt. Over the t-shirt she put an icy blue jacket. She pulled on knee high socks and a pair of knee high black boots that laced up the front. **(A/N: Like Lucia's from Mermaid Melody)** She brushed out her hair and put it up in a tight ponytail. She grabbed the four eggs and put them in a purse. She slung it over her shoulder and walked quickly over to the door.**

**Season rested a hand on the banister and took a deep breath. She would have to be as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake Amu's parents. She lightly ran down the steps and stepped in the living room. The foyer was just to her left. She quietly walked over and checked the handle. Good unlocked. She turned it and opened it slightly. A cold wind seemed to wrap around her legs. She rubbed her legs. Season stood straight again and opened the door far enough for her to squeeze out. "Season?" Someone said behind her.**

**Season's heart raced as she turned to face this person. "Amu?" Season breathed out with relief.**

**Amu was fully dressed. "You saw it to huh?" Season only nodded. "Then let's go." And together they slipped out into the night.**

**The two girls made their way to the park. A violin played a steady sad rhythm. Amu smiled and sped up. Season raised an eyebrow quizzically. They came to a weird lookin stage in the park. Standing on the stage was Ikuto. The blue haired boy had cat ears and a cat tail. A purple aura seemed to surround the violin he played. Season looked at Amu. She seemed bewitched by the music. Season pulled an egg out of her bag. She held it close to her egg. "Whoever you are please help me!" She whispered to the egg. A light shone from her necklace. The egg flew into the air then shot into Season's chest. Season gave a sharp intake of breath as a jolt of lightning shot through her. She clutched at her chest and curled into a ball. Lightning slithered and crackled around her arms and legs. She felt them wrap snuggly and she straitened up. The pain turning into adrenalin that surged through her veins deliciously.**

**Season hugged herself and allowed her arms to fling outward. A shower of sparks flew into the air. A strange new outfit appeared on her body. It was a yellow one piece swim suit looking thing without sleeves. A puffy yet somehow sharp looking skirt flared out and reached just above her knees. Long yellow gloves pulled up to her shoulders. Along with yellow boots that came to her knee, pointed at the top. Her hair was put into a ponytail. A sun clip on top of it. She landed lightly on the ground between Amu and Ikuto. "Summer Shower" she said trying her hardest to sound menacing. **

**Season stepped forward a little. Ikuto had stopped playing and stared at her. "Who are you?" **

**Season fell anime style. "Haven't you been paying attention you idiot!" Ikuto merely shrugged and went on with his violin. Season was boiling now and the air was filled with static. She raised her hand and aimed it right at his violin. She held her hand above her and kept her fingers spread. "Thunder warning!" She shouted and electricity shot out of her hand. The violin absorbed the energy and shot back some dark purple energy of it's own. Season stuck her hands in front of her. An umbrella appeared and she opened it. The energy hit it and parted. **

**Season started sliding backward and pushed on the umbrella more. "IKUTO STOP IT!" She heard from behind her. A rush of pink light flashed in Season's eyes and Amulet Heart jumped forward. She bounded up the steps and launched herself at Ikuto. He in turn dropped the violin which hovered in the air before slowly lowering to the ground. Ikuto had caught Amu mid jump and she was now in his arms trying not to cry.**

**Season closed the umbrella and felt it turn into a spear. She stepped forward ignoring the couple. She walked up to the violin and examined it. Her eyes were attracted to a certain point on the violin. It was right next to the strings. Instinct took over and she raised the spear. She brought it down swiftly on that point. The violin gave a sharp noise and the aura evaporated into thin air. Season pulled out the spear and it disappeared. She deformed and caught the egg. Then she picked up the violin and took it over to Ikuto. Amu turned and looked at all the x eggs. She jumped into the air and started healing the eggs. Season gave Ikuto back his violin. "Have Amu fix that hole right there." She pointed and turned to watch Amu finish up. "Good job Amulet Heart. Now Ikuto has another job for you. Could you fix the damage I did to his violin?" **

**Amu landed lightly next to Season laughing lightly. "Ok, but I'm going straight home after this. Got it?"**

**Ikuto laid down his violin and hugged Amu from behind. "That's what you think." Amu blushed deeply.**

**Season pulled a camera out of no where and started taking pictures. She giggled and hid the camera. Then she whispered to no one. "Those are staying hidden in my room." Then to the couple. "Guys I'm gonna head home." And she did head that way. That doesn't mean she made it there.**

**Back with Amu and Ikuto**

**Amu sat down next to Ikuto and looked hard at the hole. Suu floated next to her. "Think we can fix it Suu?" Suu nodded and transformed with Amu. Amu told Ikuto to hold the violin. She held the stirring thingy and shouted "Remake Honey!" And honey engulfed the violin. When the honey disappeared the hole went with it. Then she once again sat down next to Ikuto. "What was up with your violin anyway?"**

**Ikuto shook his head. "I don't know." He strummed the bo over the strings absent mindedly. **

**Amu yawned and leaned on Ikuto. "I'm tired." She mumbled.**

**Ikuto set the violin aside and thought about shaking her to make sure she was awake. Then he decided against it and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Back to Season!**

**Season stumbled a little and sniffed. Why was it so cold? She picked up her feet and started jogging. After passing the slide in the park she started running. Faster and faster. Adrenalin pumped through every inch of her body. She passed over a bridge and then a smaller stream. Then a fallen log. She skid to a halt when she came to a different clearing. There was a crystal clear pond. Near the pond was a single swing. Around the ropes that held it up, flowers had been twined. There were Sun Flowers and Luner Flowers. There were leafs mixed in here and there. The rest were white daisies. Alongs the wood was the word "Season". **

**Season walked over and tested it before siting on it. She swung for a minute then just sat there. The sun was rising and Amu was probably in bed again. Season should be heading home now. But where she is just seems to be the best place to be right now. She sighed contentedly.**

**A rustle in the leaves behind her made her jump out of the swing. A boy was standing in the bushes. "What?" Season asked her voice quivering.**

**The boy moved forward. Season took a step back. The boy stopped, so did Season. The boy sighed and touched his lips. "What?" She asked again. The boy shook his head and again sighed. He pointed to himself then tapped his lips and shook his head again. "You can't talk?" Season asked. The boy nodded. Season stepped forward tentatively. "Why?" The boy growled deep in his throat. Season got the hint and backed off. "Sorry." **

**Season went over to the swing again and sat down. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and swung a little. The boy went and sat on a rock near the pond, watching her. Season looked again at the sky. The sun was breaking over the horizon. She stood. "I really need to go home now." She headed for the way she came. She stopped at the tree line and turned to the boy. "I'll-I'll be back tomorrow night. Okay?" The boy just stared at her. Season smiled brightly and ran through the woods.**

**When Season got home she climbed up a tree and jumped onto Amu's balcony. Hers would be locked. Amu leaves hers unlocked for Ikuto. Season went in and quietly slipped into the hall, then she silently went into her room. She set her bag on the desk and put Luna and Flowers eggs back. Then she set the other two eggs next to them. She pulled out the camera and set it on the desk as well. She set on the bed and fell asleep before changing.**

**The Next Morning**

**Season sat up about three hours later and stood. She changed into a night gown and went down stairs. She quickly got something to drink and went back up to her room. She fell asleep until that evening.**

**Amu joined her watching tv in the living room. Amu bumped her shoulder. "You seem tired. I noticed you used my balcony to get in last night. Where were you?"**

**Season leaned on Amu and whispered in her ear. "Exploring."**

**Amu smiled and changed the channel. "I have an idea."**

**Season turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm scared to know. But what?"**

**Amu giggled. "Ok, since you seem to have enjoyed your exploring last night, how about you keep an eye on the town at night, and I'll take it during the day?" Her eyes seem to be pleading.**

**Season smiled at Amu's shining eyes. Season leaned back against the couch and nodded. "Fine with me." **

**Amu laughed and hugged Season.** **"Will you be my sister?!"**

**Season laughed with her. "Sure, why not?!"**

**That night when the moon reached the middle of the sky Season sat up in bed and walked over to the balcony window. She smiled and pulled on a white cotton dress. Then some white jeans. Next were some white sandals. Then she pulled her hair into two pigtails. With that she opened the balcony and climbed onto the railing. Flower and Luna brought her purse over.. "Thanks, guys." Season whispered. Then they followed her onto the ground. She landed in a crouched position and swiftly sprinted towards the park. **

**Season followed the same route she took yesterday and showed up in the clearing. It was maybe an hour past midnight. She ran over to the swing and sat down. She swung back and forth repeatedly. Hoping the boy would show up soon. Luna sat on top of the swing. Flower sat on top of one of the flowers and looked around. "Season, what are we doing here?" Season shrugged and jumped off the swing. She ran over to the pond and jumped onto a rock. There was another one in the water that she could reach if she jumped. So she did. But the rock was slippery and she started falling. A memory flashed through her head.**

_

* * *

_

A girl with black hair, with red and blue and purple streaks, stood in the rain. More like a small sprinkle. She was standing in front of a pond. She was staring at her reflection a small smile on her lips. She leaped onto a rock. The rock was slippery though and she began to fall. She didn't know how to swim. Fear engulfed her and she went ridged. But she never hit the water. Something scooped her up and set her down.

_She opened her eyes. A boy held her in his lap a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He enquired. _

_The girl smile. "I'm okay. Thank you very much." The boy set her on the ground and sat next to her. "What's your name?" She asked._

**Season opened her eyes slowly. The boy from last night held her. She felt tears come to her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. "Sorry, I was just really scared." The boy looked at her. He made the doggy paddle motion. Season giggled lightly. "I don't know how to. Sorry. Do you?" The boy nodded. Season smiled wide. "Do you tink you could teach me?!" The boy pointed to the ground and raised an eyebrow. Season laughed at her stupidity. "Of course not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night when I might actually have something to wear." **

**The boy stood and held out his hand. Season took it and felt her pulse quicken. Her cheeks felt warmer. After she was standing she pulled him over to the swing. She pushed him onto it and began to push him in the swing.**

**The boy smiled at the girls energy. It was the middle of the night. She put her hands on his back and pushed. His cheeks felt warm and he gripped the chains harder. **

**Season pushed him until the sun started coming up. Then she stopped and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Isn't that beautiful." She asked. He nodded his head. **

**Flower glanced between Season and this boy. She giggled and whispered something to Luna. Luna snickered and nodded. They grabbed Season's purse and headed for the pond. Season looked up as Flower called her. "SEASON! YOUR PURSE!"**

**Season went wide eyed. "My eggs..." She went flying across the grass. "NO! GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

**Luna burst out in panic. "WHAT? The other eggs were in there?!" She looked down at the pond in disbelief. **

**Flower gasped and flew over to the boy who was standing and staring at Season strangely. Flower grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him. And he followed. **

**The little tug on his sleeve reaching his heart. He picked up speed and jumped into the pond. Season felt him fly by and gasped. She wondered if he'd be okay. Her and her characters waited in utter silence. Neither of the characters feeling like getting yelled at, and Season was just shocked that he would just jump in to save her purse. She stood and began pacing. "Oh, I hope he's okay!" She said at last. The sun was coming up she would have to be home soon. She danced in place. Conflicted on wether she should run home now, jump in and help, or just wait. She chose waiting. Jumping in would only cause him more problems and going home was just plain stupid. So she sat on the swing and waited. Singing to herself softly then louder and louder.**

_(Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch)I remember stormy weather _

_The way the sky looks when it's cold _

_And you were with me _

_Content with walking _

_So unaware of the world_

_Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I dont want to feel alone _

_Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna go_

_Tuesday morning _

_In the dark _

_I was finding out who you are_

_I took your picture while you were sleeping _

_And then I paced around the room _

_If I had known then that these things happen _

_Would they have happened with you _

_Oh_

_Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I dont want to feel alone _

_Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna go _

_Oh_

_Tuesday morning _

_In the dark _

_I was finding out who I was_

_And if you turned around to see me and I was gone _

_Oh Whoa _

_You should have looked outside your window 'cause the sun was coming up _

_Oh Whoa _

_The sun was coming up _

_Whoa Oh Oh Oh_

_Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause i dont want to feel alone_

_Tuesday morning _

_In the dark _

_We were finding out who we are_

_Tuesday morning _

_In the dark _

_Oh _

_We were finding out who we are_

_Who we are_

_Oh whoa whoa _

_Oh whoa whoa _

_Who we are _

_Who we are _

_Oh whoa whoa _

_Who we are_

**Season opened her eyes. Not surprised in the least to see the boy standing there dripping wet holding her bag. She smiled softly. Getting up she took her purse from him. She stepped closer took his face in one hand and carefully kissed his cheek. "Thank you. My name is Season by the way." With a small wave of her hand she ran away, trying her best to get home before 8:00.**

**Season climbed up to Amu's balcony and hid quickly. Amu's mom was in her room. She was yelling at Amu. Amu was trying her hardest not to cry, a defiant look on her face. **

**Season pressed a little closer to the window. "Amu, where is she?! If you do not tell me this instant you will be grounded for a whole semester." Amu didn't budge. Season couldn't watch this go on any longer. She threw open the door. "Midori I'm right here. Please just don't yell at Amu!"**

**Midori threw a glare at Season, who dropped her head, shamefaced. "Amu, Season, we will talk about this later. Amu get ready for school!" Midori left the room slamming the door behind her.**

**Amu went over to Season. "Season, why? Why did you let yourself get caught?"**

**Season hugged Amu. "I didn't want to see you get in any more trouble because of me. I mean how many times have you been yelled at before I came?"**

**Amu laughed a little. "None I guess." They stood their hugging each other. That is until another pair of arms wrapped around the two.**

**Season turned her head a little and stared at a black sleeve. "Amu tell your boyfriend to get off me!"**

**Amu backed out of the hug. "Excuse me? Did you just say boyfriend?!" Her face was slightly red.**

**Ikuto wrapped his arms around Season. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. She stopped abruptly. "No, now get off me!"**

**Amu was pouting. "Ikuto get off my sister!"**

**Ikuto bit Season's ear and she growled at him. "I SAID! GET! OFF!" And she lifted her leg and dropped her heel on his toes. His head dropped onto her shoulder but he didn't let go. Season stared at him. "Amu, I think I broke your boyfriend."**

**Amu laughed at this and fell over. In a second Ikuto was off Season and leaning over Amu. Season crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She stepped forward and grabbed Ikuto by the collar. She dragged him over to the door and shoved him onto the balcony. She closed the door on him and locked it. "Bye, Cat!" She shouted through the glass. Then she closed the curtains. "There, feel free to get ready for school. But if it makes you feel any better I'll stand out there and keep guard."**

**Amu had a worried expression on her face again. "Season, maybe you should stop going out at night without permission. My mom might decide to kick you out if you're hardly ever even here."**

**Season frowned. "But." She couldn't argue that point. She nodded and left Amu going into her room. She fell onto her bed. Flower and Luna who had stayed quiet this whole time floated above Season. Season breathed heavily into her pillow.**

**Flower put a hand on Season's red hair. "Season, what's wrong?"**

**Luna stared at Season. Her eyes widened and she whispered in Flower's ear. Flower gasped and flew down to Season. "Season. Do you?"**

**Season propped herself up on her elbow. "Do I what?" She asked her voice choked by tears.**

**Flower put a hand on Season's cheek. "Do you love him?"**

**Season looked confused. "Love him? No. Why would I? I don't even know his name." Season yawned and laid her head down. She was asleep within a few seconds making conversation absolutely impossible.**

**Season woke up a few hours later. The sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon. She stood on stiff legs and headed down stairs. She sat in the kitchen. She had the house to herself. Both Midori and Tsumugu were at work. Amu and Ami were at school. Season sat up straight. A thought suddenly coming to her. **

**Season jumped to her feet and ran back upstairs. She ran a brush through her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed into a white tank top. Over it was a blue jean jacket. She put on a silky feeling skirt with rose petals dancing across it. She put on some white high heeled sandals. She put her hair into buns/ponytail looking things. Then she wrote a quick note and set it on her desk. She decided she was gonna leave her Characters at home. It wouldn't hurt anything. Would it? She ran out the door.**

**She scanned the area she was in maybe two days ago, when she had searched for a job. There had been a tall building around here that she'd been to scared to go in. And there it was! She lightly climbed the stairs that led to the door and walked through the sliding doors. Season walked to the receptionist and cleared her throat.**

**The receptionist looked up and grimaced. "Can I help you?" She looked annoyed that Season had interrupted her im-ing. **

**Season almost took a step back but made herself lean on the counter a little. And forcing herself to sound bored (which turned out not to be that hard) she said, "Actually I was wondering if I could schedule to audition or whatever you call it. I'm not experienced in the music biz."**

**The receptionist smirked. Season rolled her eyes. The receptionist laughed. "You know what kid. Just for that, I think I'm gonna ask him now." She pressed a button on a weird black box. "Hello, president sir. I have a girl here who says she would like to work with us."**

"**Well what do you want me to do about it? Call Ollie, it's his job!" and the machine clicked off.**

**The receptionist shook her head. Her brown hair rested over her shoulders. She glanced at Season. "Well then, we're going to be here for awhile. My name's Sage."**

**Season smiled and eased up a little. "My name's Season. I just-uh- can you hold that thought for a second?!" Season narrowed her eyes at a certain blue haired pervert. "Cat boy?" Season asked incredulously. She sprinted over and slid to a stop next to him.**

**Ikuto seemed startled to see her there. "Amu's sister?" He glanced around and glared at her. "What are you doing here?!"**

**Season folded her arms over her chest. "I have a name you know!" Her eyes spotted something sitting on Ikuto's shoulder. She grabbed it and held it in front of her face. "Wait I just have one question." She thrust the character in Ikuto's face. "You wanna be a Cat when you get older?!"**

**Season's face was dead serious which made Ikuto burst into laughter. Season grabbed his arm and started pouting. "Hey, Ikuto, don't be mean." She smirked. "Or I'll tell Amu!"**

**Ikuto's face paled. Season laughed. He sighed. "Fine. Whatever."**

**Season hugged his arm. "Can I be your little sister?" She said out of the blue.**

**Ikuto looked at her weird. "My little sister? But I already have a sister."**

**Season looked behind him still latched onto his arm. "Where is she?"**

**Ikuto looked down at her. "France. Why?"**

**Season jumped up and hugged his neck, "PLEASE CAN I BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER?!" **

**Ikuto found himself nose to nose with Season. And all he felt was annoyance. "FINE! Now will you please get off me?"**

**Season jumped away and squealed like a little girl. She glanced at Sage. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to apply for a job." With that she skipped away.**

**Ikuto walked out of the building. It was only when he was a block away that he realized what she has said. He turned back and panicked. "No way am I going to let one of Amu's friends be imprisoned by those people." With that he ran back towards the building. Easter was not going to let her work there if he had anything to say about it.**

**Season followed the hall ways and came to double doors. She opened one and stuck her head inside. "Hello?" A man sat behind a desk. His chair was turned away from her. "Excuse me sir. Sage told me to come here." She spotted a small character floating by the window. She jumped inside at it's wave. It seemed surprised she seen it and whispered in the man's ear.**

**The man, without turning around, said, "So you can see Guardian Characters?"**

**Season without even thinking said, "yes, I have four."**

**The man chuckled. "Good, what do the help you achieve?"**

**Season took a step forward. "I'm sorry, what?"**

"**What are the characters talents?"**

**Season smiled. "Oh, one of them is a singer, another's a dancer. The other two have yet to hatch."**

**The man turned his chair a little and his reflection. "Good, good. I'll have somebody show you the recording rooms. We'd like you to sing something." He picked up a phone. "Hello this is the president of Easter. Yes we have a new recruit. I would like you to take her to a recording room please." And then he set it down. "You may leave now." He said as a woman came in the room.**

**The woman had red hair and looked as if she didn't tolerate much. Her glasses glinted in the sunlight coming in from the window. Season unconsciously drew back, but kept herself from going more than a step. The woman spoke in a clipped way. "My name is Yukari Sanjo. You may call me Miss. Sanjo. Nothing else. Is that understood?"**

**Season nodded and followed Yukari down the hall.**(A/N: Just in case you don't know, Yukari is Utau's manager. On with the story) **When they came to a door, Yukari opened a door and ushered Season inside. Season entered and began looking around. It was warm. So she took off her jacket and put it on a coat hook near the door. Yukari brought her over to a man sitting in a spinney chair. "This is Jonathon. He records most of the music our top singers record. So if you screw up he'll let you know."**

**Season laughed and glanced at all the knobs and bars. "Wouldn't want to be in your position. I have no clue how those things work." She waved a hand towards them.**

**Jonathon smiled and laughed back. "A faint sense of humor I see."**

**Season smiled. "Not really just off the top of my head."**

**Jonathon turned towards his sound board. "Okay, I would like you to go in there and put the head phones on. I'll give you the signal and you start singing whatever you want okay?"**

**Season took a dep breath, nodded, then went through the door he had pointed at. She glanced around. It was a simple room. There was a table with a chair at it. In the center of the room was a microphone. Some micro phones were sitting on the table. She put them on and heard Jonathon's voice. "Hey, okay now go stand in front of the microphone." She did. That was when she saw the big window. Through it she could see Jonathon and Yukari. She took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Season nodded.**

**Yukari leaned put on a pair of head phones to match jonathon's. "I can't wait to see how bad a singer she is." Yukari shook her head lightly and adjusted her glasses.**

**Jonathon sent a glare at Yukari. Then he tuned back to Season. "You may... BEGIN!"**

**Season took a deep breath and sang.**

_(Something's Gotta Give- LeAnn Rimes)_

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake  
__Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake Next year__  
Thought by now she'd have a man  
__Two car-seats in a minivan__  
But it still ain't here, hey_

_She's been looking for Mr. Right so long__ But all she's found is Mr. Wrong__  
And that's the __pits  
__She's drawn a line that she won't cross__  
Her and time are facing off__  
She says, something's gotta give _

_[chorus]  
__Something's gotta give me butterflies  
__Something's gotta make me feel alive__  
And something's gotta give me dreams at night  
__Something's gotta make me feel alright I don't know where it is__  
Yeah, but something's gotta give  
Something's gotta give_

_Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky, a half hour late__  
That's the biz, baby__  
She's running out the twists of fate__  
She's had all that she can take__  
She says, something's gotta give _

_[chorus]  
__Hey, something's gotta give me butterflies__  
Something's gotta make me feel alive__  
Yeah, something's gotta give me dreams at night  
__Something's gotta make me feel alright I don't know where it is__  
Yeah, but something's gotta give I swear, there's got to be a 'meant to be' __For me out there  
__Somewhere (somewhere), someday I'm gonna find Someone, somehow, someway_

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake__  
Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake next year  
__She thought by now she'd have a man__  
Two car-seats and a minivan__  
She says something's got  
Something's got  
Something's gotta _

_[chorus]  
__Something's gotta give me butterflies__  
Something's gotta make me feel alive__  
Yeah, something's gotta give me dreams at night  
__Something's gotta make me feel alright I don't know where it is__  
Yeah, but something's gotta I don't know where it is  
__Yeah, but something's gotta I don't know where it is__  
Yeah, but something's gotta give_

**Season opened her eyes and stared eyes half lidded at Jonathon and Yukari. Yukari had this stunned look on her face and was gently pressing a hand to her heart. Jonathon slid his head phones off and stared wide eyed, mouth open at Season. Season felt something float near her ear. She smiled. She knew what she was now. She still didn't know who she was. But she knew what she was. And she prided herself on the fact that nobody else could see what she was supposed to protect. "So do I get the job?" She asked.**

* * *

Okay I know I skipped around a lot. And there wasn't a lot of romance. But as of now, I hate men. So sorry, there might still be romance. Don't know though. Well, please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It's simple just click that button! 5290 words, come on that so deserves reviews!


	6. Awakening

Sapphire Star: Hello people! And we are welcoming to the scene my new Sistas!

Lockette: Hello! I'm Lockette and my last name's Hope, weird huh?

Sapphire Star: She's very hyper.

Ashley: Why am I here...i-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude...I lied, I was being very rude and I wanted to.

Scarlet Star: Ashley's bi-polar. Somewhat. Anyway. I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you.

Sapphire Star: Anyway, now that you've met these wacko's (Ashley/Lockette/Scarlet: I resent that!) Let's get on with the story.

**Season looked through her closet. She was looking for a bathing suit. Finally finding one she changed into it and slipped over it a simple white dress. Underneath were white shorts. She slipped on some white flip flops and tied her hair into two pigtails. She made sure to put all 4 eggs in a purse. Then she opened the balcony door and stepped outside. She made sure to leave it unlocked this time. With that she dropped to the ground and started off. She was going to be so tired tomorrow. Oh well.**

**Season got to the clearing and looked around. She set her purse next to the swing and sat down, swinging. About five minutes later something came through the branches. She didn't jump at it like she did the first night. Season slowly turned smiling at the boy. Then realizing she still didn't know his name, laughed. "I still have no clue what your name is you know." He sat in the grass next to the swing and made the doggy paddle motion. Season smile grew wider. "So you still want to teach me?!" He nodded. Season stood up and slipped off her dress, then the shorts. "Okay, I'm ready." **

**He led her to the pond and waded in. Season dipped her foot in and yanked it back out. "That's waters cold!" then she smacked herself for being so stupid. "Of course it's gonna be cold, it's the middle of the night." She mumbled, forcing herself to go meet the boy. She squished her toes in the sand and giggled. So far the water came up to her waist. The boy stepped out farther. Now the water came just below her chest.**

**The boy took her hand and motioned leaning forward. Season with a nervous smile leaned forward. The boy held her up while she laid on the water on her stomach. "Hey this isn't so bad." She said holding her head out of the water. The boy began to move her forward and Season squealed. To keep her balance she doggy paddled. And before she knew it she was turning and looking back at the boy. He hadn't been holding her?! She freaked out and flailed in the water for a minute. Then something wrapped around her waist and supported her. She looked at the boy. "Thank you!" She whispered. Her voice echoed around the small pond. Season looked at the pink colored horizon. "Oh crap! I gotta go!" With that she touched her toes back down to the squishy sand and ran for the shore line. She quickly gathered her clothes and put them on. She looked at how soaked they were then sighed frustrated and grabbed her purse. She stopped and glanced at the boy. She frowned remembering the flash of a girl with black hair and red blue and purple streaks. She shook her head and turned away. All butterflies in her stomach turning into cold rocks. She sighed and picked up the pace. She sped through the park and slid onto Amu's street. Then she climbed the tree to her balcony and silently slipped inside. **

**The first thing she did was throw her wet clothes into the bathroom. Then she grabbed a towel and some dry clothes and went in herself. There she turned on the hot water. She waited until she could see steam surrounding her. She stood in the torrent of hot water and sighed. She could feel something wrong. All of a sudden something tugged at the back of her mind. She turned around. "Who's there?" She whispered. There was another tug. She felt herself let go. She didn't even feel it as she fell to her knees. 'Who are you?' She asked in her mind this time. 'I am you!' Season's eyes widened. 'What do you mean? You can't be me, I'm right here!' The voice giggled. 'No silly, I am who you used to be! I know what you are looking for!' Season felt herself shudder. 'You do? Then what am I looking for anyway?' There was suddenly a bright light in the darkness. 'I can't tell you that. But you are close to finding it!' The voice giggled and the light came closer. Then somebody gasped. 'I don't have any time left! I have to tell you, don't get any closer to that boy! Don't! He will break y-' The voice stopped abruptly and Season's eyes snapped open. She sat up coughing and sputtering water. Her wet hair framed her face. She looked up and that was when she noticed the lights were out. "What the…" There was no noise in the bathroom except the rushing water. She brushed her hand along the bottom of the tub to help her stand up. Something thick and sticky surrounded her hand. She moved her legs slightly and realized it was all over the bottom of the tub. She quickly stood and stepped out then she fumbled around for the light switch. She turned on the light and turned to examine the tub. Her eyes widened and she screamed.**

A girl with short cropped black hair looked down at a tub stained red. This had been from her. She had bled all this red color. Her best friend had called it blood. Then they had gotten scared and ran away. The girl with black hair looked to the door. Somebody was standing there, on the other side. She could feel them. But she wouldn't let anybody know she knew. That was a promise she had, had to make with herself. If she wanted to continue living in this house, she would have to keep this ability a secret. A little light, the size of an egg, floated above her shoulder. It rubbed against her cheek, trying to comfort her. The little girl smiled gently and hugged the light to her chest.

All the blood began to slowly disappear. The light floated gently into the little girl's heart. And there it stayed, keeping her thoughts and heart as pure as was possible.

**Season looked again and found not blood but a white light. She stared at it. "Hello, friend." She smiled at it. Her face seemed to take the shape of the little girl's and Season gasped. She looked closer in the mirror. "What was that?" She asked. But her question went unanswered as the light had disappeared. She looked down at where her heart was beating in her chest. Then she smiled. She didn't know how, but she figured that was where the light had gone. She dried. Then dressed in her clothes for the day. A simple pair of skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder sweater. She also pulled her white sandals on. Then she put the eggs in their purse and started out the door. **

**Season's hair still a little wet shimmered in the sun light. Flower smelled the air and smiled. "I love the smell in the air!" Season smiled. Luna looked sharply at Flower. "Where are we going, Season?" She asked harshly. Season looked up at her. "Oh yeah, you guys didn't come with me yesterday did you? I went to that tall scary looking building. Turns out they were a record company and they agreed to let me work there." Luna sat on Season's shoulder and engulfed herself in her own thoughts. Flower danced in the air before gently gliding down to Season's other shoulder. "This is going to be fun, isn't it Season?" Season nodded. "I hope so. But that's not all, when I get my first pay I can give it to Midori. I will never feel like a burden again!" She stuck her arms out to her sides. Luna pulled on Season's ear. "Hey, I'm sitting here you know!" Season giggled out an apology.**

**When they got to the building Season strode up to the counter. "Hey, Sage. How's it going?" Sage smiled. "Boss wants you to meet him in his office when you get here." Season rolled her eyes. "What is that guys name anyway?" Sage shrugged. "We just call him boss or the owner of Easter. But you really should get up there asap, kay?" Season nodded. "Thanks for telling me." Then she beckoned for Luna and Flower to hurry up and headed down the halls.**

**Season knocked lightly on a door. "Come in." Season opened the door and was temporarily blinded by the light shining off the mirror on Boss' desk. She cleared her throat. "It's Season, sir." He turned in his chair. "Ah, yes. The wonder girl that Yukari has been going on about. She thought that we should start calling you Angel." Season smiled lightly. "Season's fine, thank you." He nodded. "Well once Yukari gets here, she'll take you down to one of our finest song writers. Then you'll record the song, and see how it sells." Season nodded and stepped aside as the door opened. Luna was watching Flower, who was dancing across the mirror. Boss was watching them with slight amusement. Season felt her hand going up to touch her necklace. The gold chain burning a tingling sensation into her chest. Yukari motioned for Season to follow her and Season did without a second thought. Luna and Flower followed happily.**

**Yukari stopped at a blue door that read, "Vern Coppis". Yukari leaned over and whispered, "it's pronounced, co-piss. Don't pronounce it wrong or he will blow up." Then she stood up straight, Season heard a voice say Come in and thought it sounded very familiar. She followed Yukari in and stood looking very aloof. "Hello, Miss Sanjo. May I help you?" Yukari cleared her throat, "We need a song for Season here." Season lifted her head, from looking at her shoes and looked at the man. She felt something stir inside her.**

_A girl with long black hair, with red, blue, and purple streaks through it sat on a bench at the side of the road. She was sitting here waiting for somebody to come pick her up. Out of boredom she hummed. Then she opened her mouth and made a few noises, then she added words, and sang. A man walking by stopped and listened. Then he approached her.  
_

"_How would you like to apply for a job?" and the rain began to fall._

"_For what sir?" She asked pushing her hair out of her face._

"_A singing job. Your voice is very beautiful. And I would love to hear you sing songs that I write." He pulled a card out of his jacket. "Here's my business card. What was your name?"_

_Lightning struck and the man nodded at what she said. "I like it a lot. Now what do you say? Working with me that is."_

_The girl stuck out her tongue. "Nah, thanks though." With that she hopped off the bench and ran to a gold car nearby, leaving the card to flutter in the wind and blow away._

_The man stared after the car and rolled the girls name around in his mouth. "Kim-"_

"**Season!" Season snapped back. "What?" She looked up and saw the man from her vision. She reached up and touched his cheek. "So you are real." The man in her vision had been about to say her name. The girl in her vision, she realized now, had been her. She stood up and looked around the office. The man watched her as she walked over and placed both hands on his desk. A sudden idea came to her. "Did you ever try to get a girl called Kim to come work for you? With black hair, and blue, red, and purple streaks." The man nodded. "Yes, but her name was Kimeko. She turned me down on my offer."**

**As soon as Kimeko heard the name Kimeko another vision flashed behind her eyes.**

_A girl with black hair, with blue, red, and purple streaks through it followed her friend through the playground. Some kids stopped them and one of the kids attacked her friend. The girl with black hair launched herself at the boy. "You get away from my friend!"_

_The girl felt something like adrenaline pass through her veins. Then she heard the boy cry out in pain. When she got off of him he walked away and fell down about a foot from where the whole incident had started. When his friends helped him up they didn't see the burn on his chest. "Something fucking zapped me!" He wailed. The girl helped her friend up and ran a hand over her head to smooth her hair down. Her fingers were stung with electricity and she gasped._

**Season shook away the vision and turned back to the men. "Were you planning on having her sing a specific song?" Mr Coppis nodded and rifled through his drawers. Finally he pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Season. She looked through it and nodded. She got it. Now she would just have to sing it.**

_I am standing in the rain  
__But I don't feel a thing  
__And there's noise all around  
__With no one here_

_and it's all i know  
__and it's all i've ever had  
__can't you hear my voice  
__weak and crumbling  
__it's all i know_

_i see a light  
__and wonder what that is  
__so i stumble forward  
__and you take my hand_

_that's all i wanna know  
__and it's all i want  
__can't you hear my voice  
__strong and proud  
__as you take me away_

_i see light all around  
__as the dark clouds float away  
__and our voices all around  
__then i hear you say  
__  
your all i know  
__and your all i want  
__listen to my voice  
__loving and comforting  
__show me the way_

_I whisper at night  
__to the stars and moon  
__the voices on the wind  
__so loud and clear  
__and they sing_

_your all i know  
__and your all i need  
__listen to my song  
__hear me sing  
__come along with me_

_let the music fill your soul  
__let it fill your heart  
__as it takes it's place  
__it's very own part  
__and it beats out a rhthym_

_Your all i want  
__and your all i need  
__listen to my song  
__hear me sing  
__come along with me_

_Your all i want  
__and your all i need  
__listen to my song  
__hear me sing  
__come along with me_

**Season looked to Mr Coppis. "You can use that song if you like, Kimeko Nadeshiko." Season smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mr Coppis."**

* * *

  
so how was it? i know it was pretty short, but her after awhile it was all i could think of writing. I'll update as soon as i can. but i can't update this week because i'm going to washington d.c. with my school. See you all when i get back!


End file.
